This invention relates to seal for use between a shaft or rod and close surrounding surfaces, and more particularly to a new and improved seal of such type for retaining fluids and excluding contaminants.
One area of use of the present invention is sealing the clearance in a mechanical apparatus between a shaft and a surrounding member which typically are arranged to rotate relative to one another, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. It is commonly desired to seal such a clearance for the purpose of retaining fluids or excluding contaminants. The shaft in such a mechanical apparatus characteristically has a cylindrical surface centered about its longitudinal axis, and the member through which the shaft passes characteristically has a smooth annular counterface or surface which surrounds the shaft.
A conventional seal by which the aforedescribed clearance is sealed is press-fitted upon the shaft and positioned therealong so that is seals axially against the counterface of the surrounding member. If the shaft and member are rotatable relative to one another, the seal rotates, if at all, with the shaft while it maintains continuous contact with the counterface of the member. Sealing is thereby performed by the sealing engagement between the seal and the shaft and between the seal and the member.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved seal for sealing the clearance between an inner member such as a shaft and a circumferential, typically annular surface defined by a surrounding member through which the inner member or shaft passes for retaining fluids and excluding contaminents.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a single seal for sealing the clearance between a shaft and at least two close annular surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a seal which, when mounted upon a shaft, enhances the sealing engagement between the seal and the shaft and between the seal and the annular surface through which the shaft passes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a seal which effectively retains fluids such as oil and excludes dirt and other contaminents.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a seal which is low in cost and easy to install.